


Irregular at Kamen Rider Academy

by GoldenLogic



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End, 魔法科高校の劣等生 | Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei | The Irregular at Magic High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Inspired by Kamen Rider Academy: by Diddy Dog FangJoker, Irregular at Magic High School, I’m surprised no one has ever done this type of crossover before, Spoilers Kamen Rider Gaim, Takes place during Enrollment Arc, Tournaments, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLogic/pseuds/GoldenLogic
Summary: Mitsuzane Kureshima a hero gone astray is approached by DJ Sagara to make a new life in a new world.
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Mitsui Honoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Kouta Kazuraba was dead, my brother is dead at my own hands everyone hates me. I look at my Brother’s Genesis Driver and brother’s Melon Energy Lockseed. Where did I go wrong. I thought. Then a bright light appears and I see Sagara. “Oi you look down.” I look up at him. “Shut up Sagara you cause more harm then good.” “Hmm it’s seems you caused most of that harm yourself, Mr. Kureshima.” “What do you want.” I asked him. “Oh now that Mr. Kazuraba and Mr. Kumon have made their climactic battle there is nothing left to do and I am quite bored you see and well you look like you could use some help. “And what would that be.” I say skeptically. “How would you like to start over again in a new world where no one knows what you did in this world and can start fresh with a new family and friends. “Huh Mr. Kureshima how about it?” I look at him quizzically. And how do you go about doing this?” Then Sagara reaches out his and and smiles. “Touch my and and I will send you there.” I pause thinking about this world and how much I had lost. Mai is never coming back Kaito, Kouta, and Brother are dead. I look at him and say. “I accept.” He smile and I walk up to him and grasp his hand. Then in a flash of light the space is empty.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and find myself laying on a soft bed, in what appears to be a bedroom. I turn over to my side and see a nightstand with a picture. I sit up and take a look at it. It is two people in what appears to be a school uniform. A man with short hair, tall and blue eyes, while next to him a girl with dark black, long hair and also shining blue eyes. I stare and stare and am becoming confused. Then a bright light appears and Sagara manifests. "Oh your awake." He says. "Of course i'm awake, what's the big idea," I say showing him the picture of the two young people in it. He responds with "those are your new family," like I should've known from the start. "That arrogant bastard." I think to myself. "Their names," he says "are Tatsuya Shiba and Miyuki Shiba." Your new brother and sister. "My brother and sister." I say to myself. "Yes now you better get use to saying those names." "Oh and by the way your last name in this world isn't Kureshima anymore, your not part of some big company nor the company's boss son." "I saw to that personally." "No you Kureshima, or should I say Shiba, are a first year at the Kamen Rider Academy, leader of Team Genesis." "Team Genesis?" I ask him. "Yes" he answers." Now it is your first day Mr. Shiba, you don't wanna be late." He tells at that moment, I hear a voice. "Mitsuzane!" "Mitsuzane!" The voice yells and then the door knob on my bedroom door opens revealing the girl that I saw in the picture who must be my sister. "Ah thank goodness Mitsuzane your awake, brother doesn't have to drag you out of bed." She smiles sweetly. As I look to her I feel an unfamiliar feeling before, maybe its because I ever had a sister in my old life just an older brother who always looked down upon me, but I felt a sibling connection to her the moment I laid eyes on her, even though this is my first time seeing her. "It must be Sagara's magic at work here." " Mitsuzane get dressed in your uniform and come down for breakfast, and don't forget your rider belt." She says happily, and leaves the room. I look to my closet and see a hangar with a uniform. It was a black uniform with light green markings on the color and it was a button down almost military like structure from the 19th century. "Jesus what world did I land in." I say to myself. I put the uniform on and look into the mirror. It fits perfectly, and I see one more thing, a pair of white gloves. I put those on to apply the finishing touches, then I look at my nightstand along with the picture was brother's no, my Genesis driver and my Melon Energy Lockseed. I pick them up and put them in my school bag and walk down the stairs. I look and see my two new siblings at the table wearing their school uniforms. The school uniforms are white with blue markings and with patches, one with a flower and one without a flower. I sit down on the table with them and have breakfast, the meal beacon and eggs, a normal breakfast. "Mitsuzane are you ready for your first day." "Yes brother i'm ready." Then the clock to the bell rang, then Miyuki exclaimed, "Mitsuzane you'll be late!" I downed the food and then headed out the door. There was a mortar cycle waiting for me at the front door, I mounted and put on my helmet and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at the Academy main campus due to Sagara's instructions. I parked my mortar cycle and saw three familiar people at the front gate. Ryoma Sengoku, Yoko Minato, and Sid. "Sagara what is the meaning of this?" I ask him angrily. "Now now Mr. Shiba no need to be hostile, these are your teammates, and in this world they have no knowledge of what or who they were in the other world, so at this point they have known you all their lives, and nothing about the Yggdrasil Company. I get off my bike and walk up to them. "Yo Mitsuzane your ready for today?" Ryoma asks me in his familiar laid back voice. I nod "Yes I'm ready." We then walk to our first class which was P.E which at this school according to Sid was rider brawling. Our teacher Mr. Zono was dressed in athletic clothes, with athletic shorts and a t-shirt. "Now now class let's settle down and introduce ourselves. "As is obvious I am your home room teacher for this class Mr. Zono, and will be supervising the matches that happen in this class. "Now who's next?" He asked with a smile on his face." Ooh, ooh me first!" I heard a voice that belonged to a girl next to us by the other team. Her hair was purple and she was very short. "Hi Hi" she said smiling. "My name is Shinoa Hiiragi, and I am Kamen Rider Shikama Doji." Next a boy with short black hair, and green eyes called his name. "I am Yuu Hyakuuya, it's nice to meet you." He said politely. " My rider name is Kamen Rider Knight." He bowed and then sat back down. Another girl who was also very short, "Damn even Mai wasn't this short." I thought to myself. The girl had yellowish hair that had huge bangs on the top of her head, and with purple eyes. " I am Mitsuba Sangu, Kamen Rider Tenjiryu." Then a tall boy with pink hair and glasses stood up. He introduced himself as Kimizaku Shiho. And called himself Kamen Rider Kiseki-o. And last but not least a boy introduced himself as Yoichi Saotome. A short boy with brown shaggy hair and Silver eyes. Also known as Kamen Rider Gekkouin. Then a couple other boys introduced themselves as well, Lacus Welt, Kamen Rider Sword, and Rene Simm Kamen Rider Staff. My team also introduced themselves. Then the teacher Mr. Zono then said "now everyone choose your sparring partners!" I look to Lacus Welt, he looked back and waved smiling. "Fine I' ll fight him then." I said annoyed, I walked up to him and shook his hands. "Now for today we will only have one time for one brawl because of the class time we have, so it would be decided by lottery who would go first." He pulled out a bag with our names and our partners names are in. "I choose!" he said dramatically. " Mr. Lacus, and Mr. Shiba pair." "Well just my luck." I turn too him and shake his hands saying good luck. Then we got into our positions, and Mr. Zono said. "Now field open!" He exclaimed and a bright light covered the ground. Then Lacus pulled out a belt I didn't recognized and put it on his waste "Henshin!" "Swiped what appeared to be a train ticket across the belt." "Sword Form." The thing said and he transformed into Kamen Rider Sword. He then grabbed a monstrous sword and put it against his shoulder and pointed at me waiting for my turn. I smirked and said "let's do this!" "Henshin." "Melon Energy," Lock on," "Soda!" Melon Energy Arms." I spread out my arms. " ahh it feels good to be back again." Me and Kamen Rider Sword charge at each other, and clash.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Lacus were charging at each other, our weapons clashed my sonic arrow against his sword, he took a swipe at my head I dodged and spin kicked him in the stomach, spun and took a shot at him with the sonics arrow. He dodged out of the but I kept firing, he kept dodging and dodging intel finally I heard.... "Gun Form!" His form changed from the blue swordsmen to green, and fired at me with his blaster, I dodged landing on my back and fired form that position forcing him on that position and he took shots at me, I rolled to the left and launched at him, he rolled away and changed back to sword form. "Wow your awesome I hope this fight never ends!" He said gleefully, then changed into another form."Shield Form!" His armor changed into purple and on both of his wrists were large shields. He charged at me. "I took some potshots at him but they did nothing. "tsk how annoying ." I thought. Then I changed straight into I jumped flipping over him and landing behind him and without looking fired at his back, and the shot hit causing him to fall on his face with a loud "oomf!" He got up facing and got read in his stance, I smirked behind my helmet and activated my attack. "Melon Energy Squash!" I then took two swipes at the air and sent too blasts towards he tried too block them but the attacks supported by the superior Sengoku Driver smashed the two shields. Lacus fell back in shock. "Well I guess this is over for you." I said. I pulled the lockseed from it's plac eon my driver and put it on the sonic arrow "Lock on!" I then fired. "Melon Energy!" "Ha!" It was a direct hit and an explosion sent Lacus flying and out of his form. "Winner Mitsuzane Shiba!... from team Genesis." Mr. Zono announced. I heard Ryouma call out. "Yo good job kid!" He said. I gave him a thumbs up, and just in time the bell rang. "Alright class time to head to your next period!" Mr. Zono told us. Then we all filed out to head out. It was 4:30 PM and I was at the campus exit when my "Brother" texted me to head over to the First Magic High School. I told him I would be there right away and got on my mortar cycle, and headed off. I arrived at the school's gates and saw a group of students in front, and they looked hostile to each other. One student was a redhead who had what appeared to be a baton? I heard one the leader say "This is a matter that concerns 1-A!" "Don't go meddling around with us Blooms, you lowly Weeds!" I heard him say. At this point I felt myself clenching my fists, and then I heard Sagara's voice again. "Oi kid this is where you can become a hero and stop conflict, and save your brother and sister." I heard say. "Don't tell me what to do ." I say angrily back. "We're all newly enrolled students here, remember?" I heard one of the so called timid Weed girls say. "Just how superior to us Blooms think you are at this point?" I heard her say. Then I saw the leader smile. "Crap this could get bad." I thought so I transformed into my rider form. " Do you want to know how superior we are?" The leader said. I saw the big guy step into a fighting position, and so did the leader. I thought "If I'm ever gonna step in this might as well be the moment." I then take aim at the leader, and just as he's about to activate his spell, I fire. "Ah!" He grimaces. He then looks around and exclaims. "Who took that shot!?" I then come from behind the wall in my full armor. The magicians then look at me scared, and surprised. Everything is quiet for a few seconds and then I hear the leader say. "You bastard!" "What business do you have being on this campus you lousy rider!" He exclaimed angrily. "Oi, oi who are you calling lousy." I say ticked off and ready to fire another shot. I hear Miyuki behind say "Stop!" "Mitsuzane", and just as I'm about to fire I feel a magic spell hit me and I fall over. I look up and hear. "Stop magic attacks, unless self defense are criminal!" I hear. I see two women, and one of them introduces herself, with authority. "I am Mari Watanabe head of the Disciplinary Committe!" "Tell me your statements and all of you come with me!" I look at Tatsuya my brother, and he tells me to power I reluctantly do so. I then see him walking towards the two women. I think. "Oi brother are you crazy?!" I want to yell out but nothing comes of it. I then see him wonderfully explain the meaning of this scuffle about coming up with some bullshit about the Morisaki Clan's Quick Draw technique or such and such. Then I hear the woman say "what about the rider that was in full armor, drawing his weapon on a magic student." and I see her looking at me. But then brother tells her that was his fault and that I was his brother and that he texted me earlier, and saw what looked like they were cornered, and transformed out of panic. Then brother also mentioned how he was able to read spells as they are being formed. This seems to impress the woman, and she pulls back. "Ahhh so my brother in this world is strong and also a sweet talker." I think too myself. Then I look to the sky and say. "What a hell of a first day."


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Lacus were charging at each other, our weapons clashed my sonic arrow against his sword, he took a swipe at my head I dodged and spin kicked him in the stomach, spun and took a shot at him with the sonics arrow. He dodged out of the but I kept firing, he kept dodging and dodging intel finally I heard.... "Gun Form!" His form changed from the blue swordsmen to green, and fired at me with his blaster, I dodged landing on my back and fired form that position forcing him on that position and he took shots at me, I rolled to the left and launched at him, he rolled away and changed back to sword form. "Wow your awesome I hope this fight never ends!" He said gleefully, then changed into another form."Shield Form!" His armor changed into purple and on both of his wrists were large shields. He charged at me. "I took some potshots at him but they did nothing. "tsk how annoying ." I thought. Then I changed straight into I jumped flipping over him and landing behind him and without looking fired at his back, and the shot hit causing him to fall on his face with a loud "oomf!" He got up facing and got read in his stance, I smirked behind my helmet and activated my attack. "Melon Energy Squash!" I then took two swipes at the air and sent too blasts towards he tried too block them but the attacks supported by the superior Sengoku Driver smashed the two shields. Lacus fell back in shock. "Well I guess this is over for you." I said. I pulled the lockseed from it's plac eon my driver and put it on the sonic arrow "Lock on!" I then fired. "Melon Energy!" "Ha!" It was a direct hit and an explosion sent Lacus flying and out of his form. "Winner Mitsuzane Shiba!... from team Genesis." Mr. Zono announced. I heard Ryouma call out. "Yo good job kid!" He said. I gave him a thumbs up, and just in time the bell rang. "Alright class time to head to your next period!" Mr. Zono told us. Then we all filed out to head out. It was 4:30 PM and I was at the campus exit when my "Brother" texted me to head over to the First Magic High School. I told him I would be there right away and got on my mortar cycle, and headed off. I arrived at the school's gates and saw a group of students in front, and they looked hostile to each other. One student was a redhead who had what appeared to be a baton? I heard one the leader say "This is a matter that concerns 1-A!" "Don't go meddling around with us Blooms, you lowly Weeds!" I heard him say. At this point I felt myself clenching my fists, and then I heard Sagara's voice again. "Oi kid this is where you can become a hero and stop conflict, and save your brother and sister." I heard say. "Don't tell me what to do ." I say angrily back. "We're all newly enrolled students here, remember?" I heard one of the so called timid Weed girls say. "Just how superior to us Blooms think you are at this point?" I heard her say. Then I saw the leader smile. "Crap this could get bad." I thought so I transformed into my rider form. " Do you want to know how superior we are?" The leader said. I saw the big guy step into a fighting position, and so did the leader. I thought "If I'm ever gonna step in this might as well be the moment." I then take aim at the leader, and just as he's about to activate his spell, I fire. "Ah!" He grimaces. He then looks around and exclaims. "Who took that shot!?" I then come from behind the wall in my full armor. The magicians then look at me scared, and surprised. Everything is quiet for a few seconds and then I hear the leader say. "You bastard!" "What business do you have being on this campus you lousy rider!" He exclaimed angrily. "Oi, oi who are you calling lousy." I say ticked off and ready to fire another shot. I hear Miyuki behind say "Stop!" "Mitsuzane", and just as I'm about to fire I feel a magic spell hit me and I fall over. I look up and hear. "Stop magic attacks, unless self defense are criminal!" I hear. I see two women, and one of them introduces herself, with authority. "I am Mari Watanabe head of the Disciplinary Committe!" "Tell me your statements and all of you come with me!" I look at Tatsuya my brother, and he tells me to power I reluctantly do so. I then see him walking towards the two women. I think. "Oi brother are you crazy?!" I want to yell out but nothing comes of it. I then see him wonderfully explain the meaning of this scuffle about coming up with some bullshit about the Morisaki Clan's Quick Draw technique or such and such. Then I hear the woman say "what about the rider that was in full armor, drawing his weapon on a magic student." and I see her looking at me. But then brother tells her that was his fault and that I was his brother and that he texted me earlier, and saw what looked like they were cornered, and transformed out of panic. Then brother also mentioned how he was able to read spells as they are being formed. This seems to impress the woman, and she pulls back. "Ahhh so my brother in this world is strong and also a sweet talker." I think too myself. Then I look to the sky and say. "What a hell of a first day."


	6. Chapter 6

After those two women left, the leader now known as Morizaki which was confirmed by my brother. "I'm going to have to get used to calling him that." I grumbled to myself, pointed at us and said. "Don't think that I owe you." and walked away. But two girls were still there. One of them was a melancholy girl with black hair, and black eyes, while the other one was brown haired. "Those two stick out." I thought. "Ummm." I heard the brown haired girl say shyly. "We are very sorry about that, and we regret that this happened." "And thank you for covering Morizaki and it's thanks to you it didn't escalate, big brother." I just stood there dumbfounded. "Did that girl really just call someone Big Brother who she just met?" "Your welcome, and by the way don't call me "big brother." Tatsuya said. "Then what should I call you!" The girl said excitingly. "You can call me Tatsuya." Brother said. At that moment I just put my palm to my face and just grumbled. Then I heard, "Hey who are you?" I then look to my right, and saw the big guy that got into a fighting stance when the brawl almost happened. "Oh" I said, "i'm Mitsuzane Shiba." "It's nice to meet you." I say as I bow. He then looks at me quizzically. "Shiba?" Does that mean your related to those two, he points at my siblings. "Yes." I answer. "I am the youngest, I go to the 1st Kamen Rider Academy. "Oh" he says. "Nice to meet you i'm Saijou Leonhard, but you can just call me Leo." He says pointing to himself. Then the redhead jumps in front of him. "Hiya" She says "I am Erika also a freshman at this school just lie this blockhead over here." "Hey!" "Who are you calling blockhead!" "Oh" she says teasingly. "Because you are one." "Why you little..." I just stand there smiling watching this awkward scene play out. "Mitsuzane?" My brother calls me. I turn to look at him. "How was your first day?" He says. "It was interesting" I say. The group now including Honoka, and Shizuku as I found out there names went to get ice cream. As I was eating my ice cream I overheard them talking about some sort of magical technique and how creepy it was that there are no civilians at the Magic High School. "Thats the difference between us riders and Magicians, the Magicians are separated by class, and natural ability's, while if a person wanted to be a rider, they can get stronger and rise through the ranks based on merit and skill." "Damn looks like I was put in another world with the same class issues back home." Yes Mr. Shiba, that is why I put you here in your predicament, so that you may bring these two groups together and become a hero!" I heard Sagara's voice. "Shut up." I accidentally said aloud, and Honoka noticed. "Mitsuzane did you say something?" She said out of concern. I turned to look at her, and I felt something. Something that I haven't felt ever since I laid eyes on Mai. "Oh it was nothing I said. She continued to look at me out of concern. And I quickly looked back down to my ice cream, which I saw as empty. "Damn." I thought. I can't be feeling this not here not now. That feeling is what made me betray my old friends, and kill Kouta. I look back up to her. "No i'm fine Honoka seriously." "That dangerous and disgusting feeling was love."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sword Vent!" "Come back here you little rat!" "Ohhh, make me." "Scythe Vent!" "Here I come!" "Huh?" Slash and clang the sound went. And I saw Kamen Rider Knight, Aka, Yuu Hyakuya sent flying by a large scythe. "Why you little pesk!" "Nasty Vent!" I heard a horrible screeching sound coming from his advent monster. "Ohh man Yuu you had to use that card didn't you!" "What's wrong Shinoa tuckered out already?" "Not even the slightest." "Advent!" Then her advent monster Kyuketsuki came and swiped at Knight. But he dodged and Kyuketsuki kept fighting him. "Oi Shinoa!" He said as he blocked a strike from the Mirror monster. "What Yuu?" She said mischievously. "You just don't play fair do you!" He said through gritted teeth. "Well you did summon Nasty Vent a little earlier, that hurts my hearing Yuu!" "Is that supposed to be a joke!" "Are those two at it again, I look too my left and see Kimuzaki face palming. "Yep this is their second match this week, and well it's getting too them." "It must be love at first sight, two people of opposite genders clashing against each other, it is a very interesting scientific like process." I heard Ryoma say. "Oi Ryoma this isn't one of your experiments that you can do in science class." I said quite honestly annoyed at him. Then I saw Kamen Rider Knight break free from the grip of Kyuketsuki and sent it flying with a spinning kick towards it's master. "Well if your not gonna fight clean Shinoa, then I wont either!" "Trick Vent!" Then Kamen Rider Knight split into many and surrounded the two. "Ohh interesting Yuu, but not gonna work!" "Canon Vent!" I then saw her advent monster transform into a machine gun, and she fired wildly at the copies, and would evidently hit Yuu. And then when she was done firing and didn't see Yuu on the ground she became confused and then... "Final Vent!" She turned around and saw Knight jump and perform his finishing move by turning into a drill and piercing her. She exploded into a bright light and fell out of her transformed form. "Winner Mr. Hyakyuha!" Ding, Ding!. I heard my phone go off and it was Honoka. "Yes Honoka?" "Ahh Shiba san would you like to hang out with us in the city plaza after school?" "Sure Honoka" "Hai see you there Micchy." "Ohh who was that, leader?" "None of your business Sid." 

First Magic High School Campus at 4:45 PM.

A strapping young man was on the campus of the First Magic High School, but he was not a student no. In fact he wasn't even a magician. He wore a different uniform which was a dark navy blue with cherry red markings on his shoulders, and medals on his right side chest, indicating the tournaments that he has won in the past. The man was tall and professional like with a short bowl cut dark hair with brown eyes. He walked down the hallway and took a right. He knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard a woman's voice. He opened the door and walked in. "Excuse me." He said in the proper greeting. "Ahhh Mr. Ichinose how glad it is of you to join us." The woman had long black hair and violet eyes. This was Mayumi Segusa, a student council member, and along with her was a monster of a man Juumonji Katsuto. A man with a hard face and tough cheek bones who looked like he didn't belong at a school. "Too be fair my uniform looks way to military like to be school uniform." I thought. "I am here on school business, and would like too propose something that our principle, Krul Trepes, has offered the School of magicians. "And what would that be Mr. Ichinose?" Segusa asked. "I representing Krul Trepes in this proposal, propose too hold an exhibition rider tournament too improve magician and Rider relationships." Take as long as you can too discuss this and if too green light the tournament." "I made sure I had all day." They were talking in hushed voices as I sat there putting on my fake smile. "God this is so boring, Krul just had to put me in situations like this didn't she, that bitch." He thought in his head. "Mr. Ichinose?" I heard and then I turned and it was Mai Watanabe, the defence committee leader. "Would it be ok with you if we had magicians provide security for the matches, and not riders as that would likely spark uncertainty among the magicians that would be watching the tournament." "I'll call the principle too see if that is all well. I took out my phone and called her. "Yes," "Alright, if thats your decision." I then turned off the call. "Yes that will be fine Miss Trepes has authorized the use of magician security at the tournament. 

"At the city plaza with Mitsuzane."

"Micchy!" I heard my nickname being called, I see Honoka waving too me along with Shizuku. I walked up to them. "Oh Honoka, Shizuku how are you doing?" "Not much just thought we would hang out together. "I see." "Well how about you two would like to go on a short shopping trip?" "Thats fine by me!" She said excitingly. "How about you Shizuku?" "I guess so." She said melancholy. "Then the rest of the day was hell." We went from shop, to shop, to shop. It kept going on, and we were at it for 2 hours straight. "I should've known asking two high school aged girls to go shopping was a horrible idea!" I thought as I as I carried 2 pounds worth of clothes for them. "Oh my it's getting late." Honoka said. She turned to me. "Well Mitsuzane were going to catch a cab to take us too our places, thank you for everything today." She said as she took the bags from my hands. "let's do this sometime later again maybe tomorrow." "Tomorrow? I'll die of stress!" I thought. "Sure Honoka that'll be perfect, I said. "Wait I said that no you idiot!" "Thank you so much Micchy, cmon Shizuku we'll miss our cab.And after that those two were off. "Goddammit even Mai wasn't that bad." Then I got a text from Tatsuya. Telling me that the group was going too meet at the cafe. I texted him yes. 

At the Cafe. 

I walked through the door exhausted and saw the group at a big table. I saw Erika wave too me. I came over and sat down on the chair dying. "Oi Mitsuzane you look like a tornado blew you over." Leo said. "It might as well have been." Mitsuzane what's wrong?" "Miyuki asked me. I just answered with two names. "Honoka and Shizuku." "Oh man what did you ask them?" Leo asked. "I asked them if they wanted to go shopping, and it was hell." I said as I leaned back las most passing out of exhaustion. "Oh man you really are an idiot." Erik said. "Never ask a girl out too shopping unless you really want to die." "Thanks Erika your really helping." And they all made a friendly laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

5th period class 2-A.

"Oi give it back Shinoa!" "Nu uh no can do Hyakuya." Shinoa and Yuu were at it once again, and it looks like Shinoa has Yuu's journal this time. Yuu launched himself at her but she dodged away and he landed on a pile of desks, making a loud crashing noise. Crash!. Yuu got up and launched himself on her and finally got her, and another loud crash was heard. "Idiot get off me!" Shinoa said. It was at that moment that Yuu realized his face was buried in her chest. They looked at each other stunned. Both of them had red faces on them and then Shinoa screamed. "You Pervert!" Then she winded up and slapped Yuu in the face hard and sent him flying. "You idiot that hurt!" "You were the one who put his face in my chest!" She yelled back. "You instigated me!" "Only because you were an idiot!" She said. "I'll show you!" Yuu said as he pulled out his Advent deck, and so did Shinoa. And then we heard a loud "Bonk!" Then Shinoa and Yuu both grabbed their heads in pain as it appeared to be Kimuzaki smacked them both in the head. "Don't do it in the classroom you Idiots!" He screamed. "Oi, oi there never gonna stop are they." Sid said. Tell me about Sid, "I can't believe there on the same team as each other." "They are the polar opposites, literally and physically." I said. Then Yoichi came up and said. "Well during tag battles they don't really act this way, and actually have very good team work while on the field." "It's just that, well off the field things get like this. He said pointing too the destruction of the classroom. "Now now class let's get down too business." We all scrambled too our desks as fast as we could, but Shinoa was smiling at Yuu innocently, while Yuu was glaring at her. "Alright class today we have a special announcement from our student council president, Ferid Bathory." She said then whispers were going off like wild fires. Then the main screen came on. And on it was Ferid Bathroy, student body president. "Ahh my fellow riders today is a very special day." "Today I announce the all rider tournament!" A guitar rift was then played. "Thats right a tournament of 20 teams that will take place in 5 weeks, at the First Magic High School. "There will be qualifier matches that will take place in the weeks before the tournament." "But there are already 10 teams that have passed the mark because of their records in their exhibition matches." "Here are the lists." "First up Team Genesis led by Mitsuzane Shiba, with an undefeated record in exhibition matches." "Next we have Shinoa's team, with a one loss ratio, in their matches." "And thirdly Team White, led by Mika Hyakuya." He then continued too list the names of the rest of the 10 teams that were selected. "Now for the final match of the tournament will consist of the first seeded team will fight a team made up of student body council members in a B05 match." "Everyone, fight hard, and train hard, and let's build ever lasting relationships with our Magician friends." "Thank you for your time." The tv shut down. 

After Class.

"Oi Micchy do you think we could win this?" I heard Yoko say. My teammates are standing there with concerned expression on their faces. I turn too look to them seriously. "Yes I believe we can." I show them the Genesis Driver. "Ryoma, you built this driver yourself correct?" I ask him. "He looks at me like it was a stupid question. "Yes of course Mitsuzane, I would've known if I hadn't built one." He said. I point too him. "You are Sengoku Ryoma, the greatest brains at this school, and my teammate and second in command." "If I put my faith in something you built, then I expect we could even rule the world with the great Genesis Driver." "We are Team Genesis!" "We are the only Team Genesis, and our drivers and our lockseed's will be the only thing that would rule the rider world." "And possibly the Magicians as well." "This is our chance too show the prowess of the Genesis Drivers that we all came together too create." "And we will save the world."


	9. Chapter 9

It was a pier. The nightmares always started at the pier. "Mitsuzane you have become my shadow, and have learned all of the dark things about me and now I have to put a stop too you." "Henshin!" "Melon!" "If i'm your shadow, then you have to be eliminated, so that I can escape it." "Henshin." "Melon Energy!" "Lock on!" Lock on!" "Soiya!" "Melon Arms Tenka Gomen!" "Melon Energy Arms!" We both make our battle cry and character at each other. We both swing and stab. Jabbing at each other. I shoot my sonic arrow at him, he dodges and fires from his gun sword, I doge and fire again. I miss and he fires and hits me and he charges. I roll out of the way and fire from my back hitting. We continue our melee combat until. "Melon Squash!" "Hah!" "Melon Energy Squash!" I use that too nullify has attack. "Lock On" "Melon Energy!" "Hah" I fire my finisher, then Brother, no Takatora, spins gracefully in the air too shrug off the attack. "Melon Squash." "Hah!" The attack sends me on the ground, then Takatora goes too finish me off and then he stops in hesitation for some reason. "This is my chance." I spring into action, I throw leaves in his face too block his vision, and go for the attack. I smash his helmet open and send him into the sea. I stare into the deep water as his body floats down. I then open my eyes, and realize it's morning, and covered in sweat. "Dammit the nightmares, they always haunt me when I sleep." "I'm never gonna get a good night's rest."I walk down the stares too breakfast and I see Tatsuya, and Miyuki at the table. I go and too make some coffee, and even that activity, is stressful, because of the lack of sleep. "Dammit at this point i'm going too drop the cup." I goo too grab the cup and then. It happens in slow motion, it slips out of my hands and lands on the floor with a loud crash! Miyuki and Tatsuya both look at me, and for a moment there is a deafening silence. Then I feel hands put on my shoulders. I turn around and I see Miyuki looking at me with a concerned face. "Mitsuzane are you all right?" She asks. "I'm alright Miyuki." I say. I bend down too clean up the broken coffee cup. "Dammit those memory's are never going too go away." "Thats because you will never get rid of your shadow." I hear Takatora's voice in my head. "Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sword Vent!" "Come back here you little rat!" "Ohhh, make me." "Scythe Vent!" "Here I come!" "Huh?" Slash and clang the sound went. And I saw Kamen Rider Knight, Aka, Yuu Hyakuya sent flying by a large scythe. "Why you little pesk!" "Nasty Vent!" I heard a horrible screeching sound coming from his advent monster. "Ohh man Yuu you had to use that card didn't you!" "What's wrong Shinoa tuckered out already?" "Not even the slightest." "Advent!" Then her advent monster Kyuketsuki came and swiped at Knight. But he dodged and Kyuketsuki kept fighting him. "Oi Shinoa!" He said as he blocked a strike from the Mirror monster. "What Yuu?" She said mischievously. "You just don't play fair do you!" He said through gritted teeth. "Well you did summon Nasty Vent a little earlier, that hurts my hearing Yuu!" "Is that supposed to be a joke!" "Are those two at it again, I look too my left and see Kimuzaki face palming. "Yep this is their second match this week, and well it's getting too them." "It must be love at first sight, two people of opposite genders clashing against each other, it is a very interesting scientific like process." I heard Ryoma say. "Oi Ryoma this isn't one of your experiments that you can do in science class." I said quite honestly annoyed at him. Then I saw Kamen Rider Knight break free from the grip of Kyuketsuki and sent it flying with a spinning kick towards it's master. "Well if your not gonna fight clean Shinoa, then I wont either!" "Trick Vent!" Then Kamen Rider Knight split into many and surrounded the two. "Ohh interesting Yuu, but not gonna work!" "Canon Vent!" I then saw her advent monster transform into a machine gun, and she fired wildly at the copies, and would evidently hit Yuu. And then when she was done firing and didn't see Yuu on the ground she became confused and then... "Final Vent!" She turned around and saw Knight jump and perform his finishing move by turning into a drill and piercing her. She exploded into a bright light and fell out of her transformed form. "Winner Mr. Hyakyuha!" Ding, Ding!. I heard my phone go off and it was Honoka. "Yes Honoka?" "Ahh Shiba san would you like to hang out with us in the city plaza after school?" "Sure Honoka" "Hai see you there Micchy." "Ohh who was that, leader?" "None of your business Sid." 

First Magic High School Campus at 4:45 PM.

A strapping young man was on the campus of the First Magic High School, but he was not a student no. In fact he wasn't even a magician. He wore a different uniform which was a dark navy blue with cherry red markings on his shoulders, and medals on his right side chest, indicating the tournaments that he has won in the past. The man was tall and professional like with a short bowl cut dark hair with brown eyes. He walked down the hallway and took a right. He knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard a woman's voice. He opened the door and walked in. "Excuse me." He said in the proper greeting. "Ahhh Mr. Ichinose how glad it is of you to join us." The woman had long black hair and violet eyes. This was Mayumi Segusa, a student council member, and along with her was a monster of a man Juumonji Katsuto. A man with a hard face and tough cheek bones who looked like he didn't belong at a school. "Too be fair my uniform looks way to military like to be school uniform." I thought. "I am here on school business, and would like too propose something that our principle, Krul Trepes, has offered the School of magicians. "And what would that be Mr. Ichinose?" Segusa asked. "I representing Krul Trepes in this proposal, propose too hold an exhibition rider tournament too improve magician and Rider relationships." Take as long as you can too discuss this and if too green light the tournament." "I made sure I had all day." They were talking in hushed voices as I sat there putting on my fake smile. "God this is so boring, Krul just had to put me in situations like this didn't she, that bitch." He thought in his head. "Mr. Ichinose?" I heard and then I turned and it was Mai Watanabe, the defence committee leader. "Would it be ok with you if we had magicians provide security for the matches, and not riders as that would likely spark uncertainty among the magicians that would be watching the tournament." "I'll call the principle too see if that is all well. I took out my phone and called her. "Yes," "Alright, if thats your decision." I then turned off the call. "Yes that will be fine Miss Trepes has authorized the use of magician security at the tournament. 

"At the city plaza with Mitsuzane."

"Micchy!" I heard my nickname being called, I see Honoka waving too me along with Shizuku. I walked up to them. "Oh Honoka, Shizuku how are you doing?" "Not much just thought we would hang out together. "I see." "Well how about you two would like to go on a short shopping trip?" "Thats fine by me!" She said excitingly. "How about you Shizuku?" "I guess so." She said melancholy. "Then the rest of the day was hell." We went from shop, to shop, to shop. It kept going on, and we were at it for 2 hours straight. "I should've known asking two high school aged girls to go shopping was a horrible idea!" I thought as I as I carried 2 pounds worth of clothes for them. "Oh my it's getting late." Honoka said. She turned to me. "Well Mitsuzane were going to catch a cab to take us too our places, thank you for everything today." She said as she took the bags from my hands. "let's do this sometime later again maybe tomorrow." "Tomorrow? I'll die of stress!" I thought. "Sure Honoka that'll be perfect, I said. "Wait I said that no you idiot!" "Thank you so much Micchy, cmon Shizuku we'll miss our cab.And after that those two were off. "Goddammit even Mai wasn't that bad." Then I got a text from Tatsuya. Telling me that the group was going too meet at the cafe. I texted him yes. 

At the Cafe. 

I walked through the door exhausted and saw the group at a big table. I saw Erika wave too me. I came over and sat down on the chair dying. "Oi Mitsuzane you look like a tornado blew you over." Leo said. "It might as well have been." Mitsuzane what's wrong?" "Miyuki asked me. I just answered with two names. "Honoka and Shizuku." "Oh man what did you ask them?" Leo asked. "I asked them if they wanted to go shopping, and it was hell." I said as I leaned back las most passing out of exhaustion. "Oh man you really are an idiot." Erik said. "Never ask a girl out too shopping unless you really want to die." "Thanks Erika your really helping." And they all made a friendly laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys, and for the later stages of the tournament and the story I need help. I want you guys to put your custom riders into the comments, and maybe I will use them in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

The First Magic High School Campus Arena.

The campus was bustling with activity, venders were selling things, or betting stations were being set up. The Security Committee was patrolling the school campus, and visitors and students alike had excitement on their faces, because this was the day the Rider tournament begins. "Hellooooooo! Magic High School!" A Booming voice yelled out on a giant flat screen tv. This man was DJ Sagara the same one who brought Micchy into this world. "Are you ready for some rider action!?" "Today 12 at noon, all of the rider teams who have made it through the qualifiers will be appearing at the stadium floor for the announcement, by the Rider school's principle." "Mrs. Krul Trepes." "Don't miss it." 

Public Morals Security Committee Office.

"Alright everyone." A stern and serious voice said which came from Mari Watanabe. The head of the Public Morals Committee. "I want no slip ups today the security must be tightened, and we must always be on our toes." "Everyone will get the same treatment if they get out of line." "Weather they be Class 1 or Class 2 students." "Do I make myself clear?" A chorus of "Yes ma'm." went out. Then one of the members raised their hand. "Yes Mr. Shiba." Mari said. "I would like too be stationed within the stadium if you don't mind." Replied Tatsuya. "Ahhh as I understand your younger brother is taking part of this tournament as well and would like too see his safety be met fully." "I understand I give you permission too station yourself inside the arena." "Now everyone you are dismissed." They all stood up and saluted and shouted. "Yes Ma'm!"

Men's Rider Changing Rooms.

As I was getting ready in our uniforms I heard a voice. "Oi Micchy." It was Ryoma. "Ryoma what's up?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and held it out put a lockseed in my hand. "It's ready for use." He said. I raise the lockseed at eye level and study it. "This will be our trump card, this lockseed will show the power of the Genesis Driver too it's fullest." "And I am entrusting it too you, our team leader." I shake his hand. "Ryoma I have confidence in your skills, with this lockseed we will finally achieve team Genesis's goals. 

12 At Noon The Arena.

The seats were filled and it was loud and exciting air in the stadium. "Miyuki!" "Honoka, Shizuka." "Today is an exciting day isn't." "Honoka said. "You bet it is." Leo responded. "Hey where is Tatsuya?" "He is part of the security detail for the stadium." Mikihiko said. "And I'm guessing Micchy is down there?" Honoka said pointing to the group of Rider students on the Arena floor. "Yes Honoka, he is." Said Miyuki.

On the Arena Floor with Team Genesis.

"Ryoma how are the teams stacked against us?" I asked Ryoma. He pulled up his laptop, and listed the data for each team. "Shinoa's team would be hard too beat, Gekkouin's long ranged attack, Kiseki-o double blades. Tenjiryu's big hammer. And Shikama Doji's Machine Gun and Scythe, and Mirror monster Kyuketsuki. And finally Kamen Rider Knight aka Yuu Hyakuya. Shinoa's second in command. His sword skills are strong, and that nasty vent card of his can be a real doozy, and so can his trick vent card." "Make no mistake they are a tough opponent too beat." "And that is why I made these." He handed two lockseeds too Yoko and Sid. "Those are your power ups." Ryoma answered. I look at the lockseeds, and I see something that shocks me. "Those lockseeds were Kouta's Kachidoki Arms. Impossible." "Micchy." I snap out of my thoughts. "I already gave you your upgrade." "Oh ya" I say pulling out the Orange Energy Lockseed. "Then we are ready too fight anybody." Then at the moment the stadium goes quiet. Ferid Bathory walks up too the stage. "My friends, fellow riders and magicians, welcome too the first Kamen Rider and Magician friendship tournament!" Applauds roar through the stadium. "Our principle Krul Trepes will sound off the start of the tournament wirth the announcement of the first match. Krul Trepes walks up too the stage. She is a small girl with long purple hair and red eyes. "Magicians and Riders it is too my pleasure too announce the teams who will first doo battle in a Best of Three." "Team Happy is team one of the tournament." "They will be fighting Team Genesis!" "What?" I exclaim. "We're first?" Sid asks. 

"Team Genesis? Isn't that Micchy's team?" Erika asks. "Yes Erika." Miyuki says. "Thats him"

We go up and line up in front of team happy who has four members two boys and two girls. A referee stands in between us. "Alright" he says. "It will be a best out of three, for you too win the time must go down, or your opponent is knocked out of his suit, or gives in." "Now clock start the pickings!" Then a slot like machine started running and running. "The chosen are Kamen Rider Sigurd, and Kamen Rider Showakusei!" "I look to Sid. "Good luck." I say holding my hand out. "I won't need it leader." He said shaking it. "Now riders approach the field." The ref said. "Now Henshin!" I'll go first the boy said. The boy brought out an astro switch. "Henshin!" "Asteroid On!" He turned into Kamen Rider Showakusei. A Yellow Rider with big red bug eyes. And rocky arm pads and leg pads. "Welp guess i'll go to." Sid said bored. "Henshin." "Cherry Energy, Lock on. Soda!" "Cherry Energy Arms!" "Kamen Rider Sigurd?" Leo asked. "That is Sid right?" He turned too Miyuki. "Yes." She said. Unbeknownst too them Tatsuya was watching this unfold in his morals committee armband. 

"Alright Rider field open!" The ref said and the arena floor glowed in a bright light indicating that the field was activated. "You ready Rock Boy!" Sid said. "What about you Cherry Man!" "I'm always ready." They then charged and clashed. "Showakusei swiped at Sigurd but Sigurd dodged, and kicked him out of the way. Showakusei pulled out his pistol and fired at Sigurd. Sigurd dodged and rolled out of the way and continued dodging until landing on his back. "Now!" Sigurd said and fired from his sonic arrow. Causing the asteroid rider too fall on his back. "Machine Gun on!" Then a Machine gun appeared on the asteroid rider's shoulder and fired at Sigurd. "Shit" Sid said and ran dodging from the bullets as he went. "So this is a Rider duel." Erika said. "It's so much different than a magician one. "Yes Erika, these duels are more like brawls then the fancy duels we have." Miyuki said bitterly. "Miyuki are you alright?" "Honoka asked. She smiled too Honoka "I'm fine Honoka."

Flashback many years ago.

"Brother I want to become a rider!" "No Mitsuzane it's to dangerous you can get hurt." "I'm going to become one anyway and you cannot stop me." "Mitsuzane." "Brother" "This is what I want to do with my life, you can't keep me protected forever."

Present.

"You bastard you aren't fighting fair!" Sid said as he kept dodging. "No hard feelings buddy hope we can become friends after I win!" He said. "Like thats gonna happen!" "Cherry Energy Squash." He then swiped at the air sending a bright cherry red light straight too the asteroid rider, and sending him flying and breaking his machine gun. "You bastard!" "Sword On!" He then charged Sid. "Look who's pissed now." Sid Said. "Cherry Energy Squash!" "Sword Charge!" "Rider Kick!" Sid yelled out and then flipped into the air and into a rider kick." "Guess I'll do that do." The Asteroid rider then did the same and they collided. The arena was quiet after that and as both riders landed. And then... Kamen Rider Showakusei exploded into sparks, and then finally exploded. He fell out of his rider form unconscious. The referee raised the flag. "Winner Kamen Rider Sigurd!" The arena went into applause and Sid waved too the crowd. "Well done Sid. Good thing you didn't reveal the new arms in our first match." "Eh it was nothing, and quite actually it was fun." "Don't get too cocky Sid." Yoko said. "We don't know how the other teams will be like." "Touché" Sid said." "Yoko's right." I said they all turned to me. "We can't let our guard down no matter who we fight." "In the end no matter who we face, we have the Genesis belt." "And as Sid demonstrated will always be superior due to being built by Ryoma, whom I have complete faith in." "Thank you leader." Ryoma said. The slot machine started running again to chose who will be next. "The chosen are!" The referee said. "Ryoma Sengoku, and Takeshi Hase!" Kamen Rider Duke, and Kamen Rider Galaxy!" "You have this Ryoma." "Of course I do." He said. Then they both went onto the arena and both shouted "Henshin!"


	12. Chapter 12

Student Body Council Office Meeting.

"Alright these are the reports from the Rider Tournament standings." A man said standing in a military like uniform, and the man had white hair, and blue eyes. This man was Shinya Hiiragi, the adopted son of the prestigious Hiiragi family. The teams who moved from the first brackets, are Team Shinoa, led by Shinoa Hiiragi, Team White, lead by Mika Hyakuya, Team Genesis led by Mitsuzane Shiba... And he went on listing the rest of the teams that made it through.

"Thank you for the report, Shinya." A voice said which came from what appeared to be a little girl with long pink hair. But this was no ordinary girl. This was Krul Trepes the principle of the Rider Academy. A powerful woman who even to the Student Council members is mysterious. "These teams this year are very exciting." She said. "Yes very." A man said with jet black hair, and a hard face. This was Kureto Hiiragi. The oldest son of the Hiiragi family.

"Team Genesis is an oddball for sure." "They have unique drivers that no one else at this school has." "The Genesis Drivers correct?" Said Ferid Bathory. "Yes Mr. President they are." "The student that leads them is a certain, Mitsuzane Shiba." "Kamen Rider Zangetsu-shin." "I have a feeling that he is holding back in his fights." Crowley said, "You thinks so Crowley?" Kureto asked. "Yes quite." "The entire team of Team Genesis in of itself seem to be holding back." "It's like they are preparing for something, scheming would be the right term." Crowley finished.

"And what do you think they are scheming?" Kureto asked. "Why thats obvious." Crowley said. "To rule the world." "To rule the world huh?" Guren Ichinose said. "But that would be against what every rider stands for, which is to protect the innocent and humanity not to rule it." "Well it looks like they have different plans." Krul said. "They are are dangerous team even if they are underclass men." "They have the charisma and leadership of Mitsuzane, the brains of Mr. Ryoma, and the muscle of Sid and Yoko Minato." "And combine that with their potent drivers." "It would seem to believe they are an unstoppable force to be reckoned with." "Now with that said I believe that this meeting is declared over." "You are dismissed." A chorus of Yes mam's went out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello fellow viewers!" "DJ Sagara here and bringing more exciting footage of the Kamen Rider Tournament!" In Block D Team White lead by Mika Hyakuya has successfully overcome Team Grey." "Next Team Shinoa, led by implied by the name Shinoa Hiiragi." "Has defeated Team Serious Business." "And Next in Block B Team Sniper led by Shinya Hiiragi, has overcome there match as well moving into the top five playoffs." "Right now we will be watching the match of Team Genesis, led by Mitsuzane Shiba, vs Team Animal led by Takeshi Asakura." 

"Stadium Floor."

"Alright guys we got this. I said as I looked at my team." "Sure thing leader." Sid said. "Baka don't get too cocky." Yoko Said. "Hai Hai." Sid replied. "Alright Guys." Ryoma said coming over. "I'm giving you guys the green light too use the new lockseeds that I made if your in a pinch in the match." Ryoma said. "Oi, oi, Ryoma your serious?" Sid asked. "Yes I'm serious everyone doesn't know our true power and if they see it in this match it would demoralize them." "Essentially throwing them off guard." 

"Now captains line up and shake hands!" The referee said into the mic. I walked up to Team Animal's leade, Takeshi Asakura. We both bowed and shook hands. "Alright start the spinner." The game spinner started and would determine who would be fighting in this match. The spinner stopped. It was Mitsuro Sano, Kamen Rider Imperer. And the fighter from our team.... the slot ticked and ticked until finally, it stopped on my image. Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin from Team Genesis. It said. "Alright riders get onto the field and into position. “Henshin!” “Melon Energy!” “Lock On.” “Soda!”. “Melon Energy Arms.” “Oooh very flashy, but flashiness isn’t everything.” Mitsuro said lazily. “Henshin!” He transformed into Kamen Rider Imperer. “Yosh!” He said pumping his fist and hand together. “Ready!” “Fight!” We charged at each other. I sent a kick at Imperer’s head but he dodged and went for a punch, but I tripped him from under his feet and he fell on hi back and I swung at him while he was down but he rolled out of the way, and back on his feet. I then fire a shot from my sonic arrow he dodges out of the way, I keep firing until he puts in a card in his visor. “Speer Vent!” It said and he had a drill like weapon he swiped at me but I dodged, he then bent his knee to take a knee shot at at me hitting me in the stomach. “You annoying pest.” Our weapons clashed setting sparked flying. 

“You can do it Micchy!” Honoka yelled from the stands.” “Oh man this is exciting.” Leo said “I want to get in there, and crack some heads.” “Don’t be a baka.” Ericka said. “You would get smoked by the men in armor.” She said teasingly. “Ya ya that makes sense.” “Wait men are saying i’m not one.” He said angrily. “Honestly LEo your more of a kid then a man.” She said. “Why you little!” “Hey, Hey you two calm down. Mizuki said. “Let’s jsut all focus on the match and cheer Micchy on.” “She said. 

Kamen Rider Zangetsu-shin and Kamen Rider Imperer we’re in a fierce melee battle. Swiping at each other using elbows and kicks to try to knock the other one flat. Kamen Rider Imperer was using a wide variety of attacks, because of his unique rider style. Using both sword and feet, using his Mai Thai fighting style. Dammit this guy is really getting on my nerves. His fighting style is unpredictable. “Final Vent!” What already!? Then a hoard of Gigazelle rushed me. I tried to shoot all of them with my sonic arrow but couldn’t get all of them. They were over me already sending me flying on on my back. For a while I was out of it, just spacing out, surprised of what hit me. I felt the stadium go silent as I heard DJ Sagara say. “Could that final move have done could it have finally defeated Zangetsu?” No Sagara not even close. I then slowly get up. No I can’t lose her not now and not ever. I hear the crowed cheer as I stand up. “Impossible.” Imperer said shocked. “That was a final vent you should have been knocked out right now!” “It seems you have underestimated me. I took out the melon energy lockseed, and pulled out the orange lockseed. So Kouta it looks like i’m turning into you now. “Henshin!” “Orange Energy!” “Lock On!” “Soda!” “Orange Energy Arms!” “Well look here folks it looks like Zangetsu-shin has a new form to show off to us!” 

“Guren-sama.” Sayuri said concerned. “Yes I know Sayuri.” “Ryoma you magnificent bastard.” “Woah Awesome, they have a new form now!” “Yes Yuu we can see that. Kimuzaki said with a drop of sweat running down his forehead. “Shinoa this is worrisome.” “Yes you are right Kimuzaki.” Shinoa said. “What should we do?” Mitsuzane said “Well we should wait and see what happens.” Shinoa said with a smile. “Mika it looks like Team Genesis were holding back just like Ferid Said.” Rene said. “I can see that Rene.” Mika said his hand balling into fists. Then a hand went over them and cupped them. “Amane.” Mika said. “Calm down Mika this was going to be obvious, besides this gives us an opportunity to prepare against them. “She’s right Mika.” Lacus said. “You right guys I need to calm down.”

“You bastard you were holding back!” Imperer said. “Guess so you shouldn’t had let your guard down and should’ve finished me off while I was down.” But now you thats over you are done for. “Ahh don’t mess with me!” “Imperer said and charged in with his weapon raised. “Hmm pest.” I said. “Orange Energy Squash!” “haaaa.” .”Hyah.” I said as I swung my powered up sonic arrow sending wave of orange light toward Imperer sending flying and smashing against the wall knocking him out of his form. “Incredible the winner is Mitsuzane!” The crowed erupted into cheers I detransformed and went over to my team. “Good Job leader you destroyed that guy.” Sid said. “Yes I did.” I said as I high fived him. “Good job Micchy.” Ryoma said now we have to wait till the next scroll wheel choosing our next opponent.” “Alright it loooks like the next match would be between....” The scroll wheel then suddenly stopped onto... “Kamen Rider Verde!” “Vs” “Kamen Rider Marika!” “Good luck Yoko.” “Thanks I won’t need it .” She said as she went up to the stadium. Both Verde and Yoko went and pulled out their respective henshin devices and both shouted “Henshin!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was crossposted from my story on Wattpad, go check it out if you want to read it at wattpad as well.


End file.
